Little Precious
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Don't worry, Daddy; I'll always be your little girl." Ella Mikaelson, the beloved daughter of Elijah, was turned into an Original at the age of six due to her grandmother's immortality spell. Her father, aunt and uncles have spent a millennium mollycoddling her as she is their light and their constant reminder of how important the bond of family is.
1. take your tiny hands into mine

**A/N I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Little Precious**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When the sun goes down and it's getting late,_ _y_ _ou say it's time for bed_

 _She just takes her time,_ _a_ _cting like she never heard a word you said._

 _Little baby wanna hold you tight_ ** _  
_** _She don't ever wanna say good night_ ** _  
_** _She's a lover, she wanna be_ _d_ _addy's_ _g_ _irl._

 _When the morning comes_ _a_ _nd it's time to go start another day_ ** _  
_** _She won't let you leave, and she does her best_ _t_ _o try to make you stay._

 _Pretty baby gonna start to cry_ ** _  
_** _She don't ever wanna say good bye_ ** _  
_** _She's a lover, she wanna be_ _d_ _addy's_ _g_ _irl._ **  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **994 A.D**

 **"Elijah?"**

The male in question turned around, facing away from Ellie and buried his head into his fur, pulling the fur up over his head.

"Elijah?"

He groaned, hushing her."Just a bit longer, my love, I had a long night."

Elijah, who had been seconds away to falling back into his slumber, jumped when he felt nails digging into his shoulder. He winced, grabbing Ellie's hand and pressing a kiss to it before he let go of it, mumbling that she go back to sleep.

"Elijah!"

"What is wrong?"His eyes opened when his hand felt wetness near his lover."Why is the fur wet?"

"It's time."

"What do you mean it's-"He turned around, finding his lover gasping for air as she rubbed her stomach."Oh, no."

Elijah sat up, watching Ellie as she paced back and forth, rubbing her stomach, inhaling and exhaling sharply. He shot up out of bed and stood, rushing over to her, unsure of what to do. Ellie, whose bump was so large that it had stopped her from being able to see her feet, slumped against the elder human as she tried to remember her breathing techniques Esther had taught her.

"It's coming, our baby is coming."She gasped, squeezing his hand as she moaned in pain."I need Esther; she knows what to do."

"It's going to be all right, my love. Just breathe."

Everything he knew about children rushed out of his mind. He had been there helping when his mother had given birth, but all of that left his mind as the worry for his lover took over.

"Mother, come quickly!"

A second later his mother bust into the room and going by how Ayana was following her, she had heard the screaming. The witches quickly helped the younger female to get back into makeshift bed as she placed her supplies down.

Klaus, having heard the screams, also rushed in a worried look on his face. The drowsy look on his face quickly faded as he saw what was going on and was quick to rush over to his brother.

Ellie inhaled and exhaled, muttering in between."It hurts."

"I know."Esther whispered to Ellie, rubbing her shoulders."Calm down. Just breathe."

The human nodded, inhaling and exhaling again as she clutched the fur for life, fingers curling into it..

"It's all right, dear."Esther tried to sooth the younger woman, brushing her hair from her forehead."It won't be long now."

The other witch propped the woman's legs up on the bed, grabbing more fur to cover her as she carried on with her task. Elijah, who was pacing back and forth, rubbed a hand over his face. Klaus, sensing his brother's worry, turned to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, brother."

"How is it all right?"Elijah, calmness gone, whispered to his brother, standing still."It's anything but all right; you know how ill Ellie has been-"

At that moment in rushed his sister, still, in her nightwear, her blonde hair flying around as she ran over to her friend. She had been spent months stuck to Ellie's side doing all she could to help. She had even spoken to the unborn child, telling it how much its aunt loved her all while already dreaming of her own children she was going to have.

"I'm here!"She sing songed, a skip in her step as she rushed to Ellie's side."I'm here."

"You're not alone, my brother."Klaus turned to his brother, offering him a comforting smile."We're here."

Elijah still seemed worried. Ellie had been so ill during the pregnancy that she hadn't been able to do much and he was worried how she could handle giving birth.

"I believe in you. We all do."

Elijah nodded, a tight smile on his face, eyes focused on his other half as she attempted to remain calm.

"That's it. Breathe in and out."Rebekah whispered, holding Ellie's hand, demonstrating the techniques herself."In and out."

"It hurts..."The usually composed Ellie screamed, sweat coating her forehead."...I want it out now!"

She turned and looked at the father of her child, a tear running down her cheek."Elijah, make it stop."

Something snapped inside of him, and he ran over to her bedside, grabbing her free hand. He held her hand close to his chest and smiled softly at her.

"It's all right, my love, it won't be long now. Just focus on me."

She squeezed his hand far too tight but it didn't bother him. She let out a scream, a scream that made Elijah hold onto her more tightly.

"I want it out!"

Klaus joined his sister at Ellie's side while Rebekah patted her forehead with a damp cloth. Her hair was stuck to her cheek because of the sweat and every few seconds she cried in pain. She was normally calm and collected but now it was as if she were being tortured.

"Breathe."Rebekah whispered to her, demonstrating how she should be breathing once more."In, out, in, out."

The other female copied Rebekah, inhaling and exhaling sharply to try and calm herself.

"Ellie, I need you to push."

"I can't."She sobbed, shaking her head with a sob, eyes filling with more tears."I can't do it."

"You can, you have to."

"I can't. I'm too weak."Ellie's face was deathly pale, and her lips were dry and cracked."I can't-"

"Elijah."Rebekah whispered to him, gesturing to the woman."Help her!"

"How?"Elijah asked, at a lossfor the first time in his life."I-"

"Just do something."

He brushed her hair from her eyes and leaned closer, his eyes softening. He brought Ellie's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, wishing that he could give her some of his own strength

"Elijah, i'm sorry, _i'm so sorry._ I can't-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for."Elijah cut her off, petting her hand adoringly, voice soft."But you must push. For our child, it needs their mother. You must do this, i'm right here."

Ellie turned to him, and it was evident how ill she was.

Elijah nodded, smiling softly at her, hand on hers."Do it for our little precious."

She whimpered again, frightened, but nodded despite the pain.

"Come."Elijah leant down and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth before he stood, keeping a tight grip on her hand."I love you."

She smiled up at him, gently replying."I love you."

"I-" Her eyes widened and the calmness faded as she screamed."AHHHHH!"

Her head tipped back suddenly, and this time, the scream she released was enough to make them all go deaf. Tears streaked down her cheeks, her expression was one of agony, and Elijah swallowed the lump in his throat.

Just then, another sound entered the room, cutting them all off, a scream of a newborn baby.

Rebekah and Esther let out smiles, Klaus froze as well as Elijah while Ellie slumped back. They all turned and looked at Esther, who was smiling softly. The screaming continued as the witch grabbed fur to cover the baby. What she was looking at was blocked because of the fur and the mother's legs.

"W-What do we have?"

They all watched, none of them daring to make a noise as Esther picked up the screaming bundle, the small child coming into view as she stood up.

The newborn was wrapped up, making him look even smaller as the witch held him close. The cries got louder as Esther held the child, and Elijah's face broke out into a broad smile.

Esther made her way over to her son, a broad smile on her lips as she finally said."You have a beautiful, _healthy_ , daughter, my son."

Elijah froze, eyes wide as he stared at his mother, processing before he finally let himself breathe. He huffed out a pleased laugh, eyes wet with happiness.

His _daughter_.

"Wow. She's so small."Rebekah commented when she finally found her voice, watching carefully as Esther cradled the child. "Be careful. Don't break her."

Elijah's dark eyes stayed on the baby as Esther gently placed the child in Ellie's waiting arms. Klaus chuckled, proud as he placed a hand on Elijah' shoulder. Ellie's lower lip wobbled as she held her daughter for the first time, and Elijah noticed that they were different tears to those she was showing earlier.

They were happy ones.

She leaned down, tucking her damp hair behind her ear as she tried to control her sobs. She couldn't help it.r. Her daughter let out another cry, and Ellie rocked her gently, soothing the child. She pulled back the fur with her finger to get a better look at the child, lower lip wobbling as bright eyes stared up at her.

"I know, _I know._ "Ellie murmured, pecking her daughter's head, a happy smile curving at her lips as the tears came."Mommy's got you. Mommy's here, little one..."

The child, as is knowing that she was in her mother's arms quietened down at the sound of her voice. Rebekah, eyes filled with unshed tears held Elijah' hand, knowing that he was feeling nervous, though he would never admit it. Elijah' fingers tightened around hers almost painfully, but Rebekah couldn't feel it, she was too enthralled with the child.

Elijah, after a few moments, spoke up, almost terrified of asking."M-May I?"

Ellie, smiling at how nervous he was, smiled with a weak nod."Of course."

She handed the child to Elijah, eyes bright and her eyes filled with more tears, though nobody noticed."Take care of her."

Elijah, having had experience of holding his siblings, was cautious as he picked up the child from Ellie's lap. Esther left a few moments later to tell the rest of the family about the newborn.

Elijah rocked the child back and forth as she let out a squeal. He stared down at her, at the small creature who was half of him. He could see that she looked like her mother. She had her mother's nose and chin. It was only when the baby opened her eyes that Elijah noticed she had his brown orbs.

Rebekah cooed down at the baby; arm intertwined with Klaus' resting against his shoulder as she had to force herself from stealing her out of Elijah' arms.

"She's beautiful." Rebekah stated, fingers gently stroking the child's cheek."Right, Nik?"

Klaus nodded, a broad smile on his face."She's perfect."

Holding her carefully, Elijah's larger hand reached down, and the newborn met his index finger, tiny fingers locking tightly around his, holding onto it somewhat possessively.

"She's _precious."Elijah_ beamed down at his daughter, happy just to be near her, and he whispered to him."Hello, little precious."

"What's her name?" Rebekah asked after a moment of silence.

Elijah chuckled, turning to his lover, about to reveal their picked name.

"We..."

Elijah's smile fell, and his face went pale, vision turning blurry

"Ellie?"

His gaze blurred over as he inhaled sharply, eyes on the woman he had adored. Her eyes were open, and the smile was still on her face, but there was no life in her.

It was as if her soul had left her body.

"E-Ellie?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you _do_ want to see another chapter,  please leave a review. **

****Adding more depends on the feedback.****


	2. when family's all that we got

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **Kol, are you quite _done?_ "**

Kol, who was hungrily on a man on the ground a few feet away, let out a groan of annoyance before he ignored Elijah and continued draining his victim. Behind him were Elijah Klaus, and Finn, who had just finished feeding on their own victims and were dragging bodies over to the cart.

While Kol ravenously fed on his victim, next to him sat Rebekah and Ella. The older female sat cross-legged with their own victim laying in between herself and her niece. Ella, who was still hesitant in slicing the flesh with her fangs, peered over at her aunt who gave her a warm smile.

"It's all new, I know."The blonde's face fell at Ella's anxiety."Come here."

Rebekah patted her lap, and Ella quickly crawled over the half-dead man and sat down on Rebekah's lap. Her aunt, who had been more of a mother to her than her own grandmother had, stroked her hair lovingly before handing her the victim's hand.

"It's all right. It's quite similar to the animals we had to put down to eat, yes?"Rebekah waited until Ella nodded before she gestured down to the man."This is the same. We are hungry, so we feed."

Ella nodded at the reminder, nervousness fading.

Rebekah bit first, free hand squeezing Ella's before the six-year-old followed. Elijah watched them with a tight smile, pleased that Ella wasn't suffering from recent events, but it didn't make watching her or his family drinking blood to survive less troublesome.

It was no good for any of them, let alone a child, but they had to make it work.

Elijah's attention was brought back to his youngest brother who was still feeding.

"Kol!"

"Oh, brother, Elijah!"Kol groused as he got to his feet, rolling his eyes as he let the body drop to the ground."Is all of this _truly_ necessary?"

"Brother, the road is a major thoroughfare—if the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael."

Elijah glared at his brother as Rebekah used her sleeve to wipe the blood from Ella's chin before she stood. She took hold of Ella's hand and led her over to their family, standing beside Klaus who took her other hand.

"Come look."

Her uncle led her over to the horse that was still strapped to the carriage and Ella's face lit up as she stroked it. As her brother tended to their niece, Rebekah turned to her elder brothers, mainly Elijah and began to voice her thoughts.

"We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow."Rebekah whined as she walked over to her brother, standing by Kol."Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?"

Finn nodded, leaning against the cart."I should say yes, sadly."

Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance."Finn, _please_. Niklaus?"

Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was petting the carriage driver's horse, for backup in their argument. As Klaus turned to get involved, Elijah instantly sensed Ella's discomfort. The child looked over her family in worry and Elijah immediately flashed over his daughter, taking her into his arms.

"Are you all right, dear?"Elijah asked, clearly concerned as he saw the glassy look in Ella's eyes."What is it? Are you cold?"

Elijah turned to take fur from the carriage, only stopping when Ella shook her head.

"She fears Mikael."Klaus placed a comforting hand on Ella's shoulder, whispering."It's all right. He scares us _all."_

Kol's playful expression faded, it being replaced with a fond look he only gave to his niece and sister. He ambled over to the child, wiping the blood from his hands on his tunic. Rebekah's face fell at the child's expression, her eyes glassing over as Ella clung to her father.

"Don't worry, precious; we won't let him hurt you."Kol promised as he knelt in front of the youngest Original, giving her a sincere smile before he looked up at his family."Isn't that right?"

The Mikaelson's all made sounds of agreement, each nodding to establish the vow.

"We'll take care of _each_ _-_ _other._ "Elijah whispered to her, tickling her sides, an expected giggle being his response."Yes?"

Ella's smile returned, and her family stared at her fondly. Elijah smiled at his daughter before he stood once more, Klaus remaining by his side. Elijah was the head of the family, despite Finn's presence, and he saw it as his duty to keep them together.

"Do we have any idea where we're running to next?"Rebekah asked softly, hands on her hips.

Kol's reply was swift and demanding."Why not just do what we've all thought of doing? Split up!"

Klaus shook his head firmly, determined not to make Kol's thought reality."No! We swore a vow!"

"Your vows haunt me more than Father himself!"Kol hissed back at Klaus, lowering his voice so that Ella wouldn't feel frightened."At least he can't chase us all. It's a pity, but if we keep travelling in a pack, there's more chance of him finding us."

"Finding Ella."Kol's tone softened as he gestured to the child who was petting the horse, mumbling so that she wouldn't hear."I say we take our chances and regroup whenever it's _safe_."

Klaus glared at Kol, not liking the idea of them being separated. Finn, looking torn between the pair, hesitated before speaking.

"Perhaps Kol is right."

"Thank you, Finn!"Kol said to his eldest brother, gesturing to him with a lopsided smirk."You know, I've always said, **'** Eldest is the most intelligent- **'** "

"Stop talking!"Finn demanded.

Kol held up his hands in a mocking fashion, making a show of rolling his eyes. Finn turned to Elijah with an exasperated expression before carrying on.

"I take no joy in our assent, but I do wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If we divide-"

Ella piped up with a sound of disapproval, and they turned to see her clutching and Klaus' arm. She hugged his arm comfortingly, her newfound sharp senses noticing his distress.

"No, no, Uncle Finn."Ella yawned, shaking her head with a saddened look."You'll make Uncle Nik upset. We promised, and we _don't_ break promises."

The Mikaelson's angry expressions faded at her words, sharing contrite faces at the fear in Ella's voice. The six-year-old moseyed over to her father with an upset expression that made even Finn look down at his feet with a slightly ashamed look.

Elijah nodded in agreement with his daughter, looking at Kol and Finn for a moment.

He met Ella halfway, leaning down and brushing her hair from her eyes, mumbling a praise.

"Daddy, i'm sleepy."

He took his daughter into his arms, humming soothingly as she yawned once more.

"Ella and Niklaus are right. We made a vow. Family above _all_."

Elijah turned so that he was facing Klaus, an exhausted Ella on his hip, nodding to his brother fondly. Elijah and Klaus smiled at one another before the elder Original turned to face Kol, Finn and Rebekah.

He held up his hand, clearly stating and vowing once more."Always and forever."

The rest of the Mikaelson siblings shared a meaningful look, glancing at Ella before they all raised their hands in agreement, Klaus smiling as he did so.

"Always and forever."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE.**

 **Apart from that I really suck as a writer and a person there isn't any reason for this being so late. I hope some are still interested in this; I hope you are.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and you would like to see more of this story, _ please leave a review._**


	3. the calm, the storm, we'll face it all

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **1001 A.D**

" **Here, Nik, you _must_ get clean."**

Rebekah sniffed, taking a moment to wipe at her wet cheeks before she knelt down beside her brother. Klaus didn't reply, he remained silent, staring off into nothing. Legs pulled to his chest, arms locked around them, he didn't react as his sister wiped away the blood that smeared his face. In front of him Elijah was finishing burying his mother's coffin, something he'd been at for day and night, Klaus wasn't sure how long.

He'd killed his mother.

"I _couldn't_ stop myself. I just wanted to know why. Why she lied to me, why she said nothing for so long and why she _abandoned_ me."Klaus muttered more to himself than to his siblings, finally turning his head to watch his sister as she took his hands and wiped the dry blood from them."She said _nothing_. She just walked away, and all I remember was the _anger_."

Rebekah had to wipe her cheeks once more before she went back to cleaning the blood from her brother. She was grieving for her mother, and she was grieving for her entire family with equal measure.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."Klaus whispered to his sister, swallowing the lump in his throat before he looked up at his brother, choking back a sob."I just wanted to know _why_ she hated me."

"She did _not_ hate you. She was afraid."Rebekah whispered back, handing the torn piece of clothing to Elijah who dipped it back into the bowl of water before he began to wipe his own hands. Rebekah turned back to her brother, shuffling closer to him and embracing him."I'm sorry they turned their backs on you. I will _never_ do that."

Klaus let out a relieved breath, his tears finally falling after him holding them back. As he had done many times before, Klaus let his head rest on Rebekah's shoulder after she hugged him tighter. He looked like a lost little boy, reminding Elijah of when he would find his brother curled up in a ball, wondering why he was the outcast according to Mikael. Elijah watched his brother with a crestfallen expression, both disappointed and sympathetic.

He rounded the grave he had just dug and reached down, pulling his brother to his feet as well as his sister and hugged Klaus. His little brother instantly embraced him back, desperately clinging to Elijah for reassurance, something he'd done his entire life.

" _Nobody_ hates you, Niklaus, we did _not_ ask for this. We have _all_ done things we regret because of this... _this_ _curse_."Elijah softly said after pulling back, wiping his hands of the blood as much he could, his voice impassive but no lace of hatred in his tone."We have to regain control of ourselves. The urges, the anger, the sorrow, the ecstasy, it is a _vicious_ circle. It _cannot_ control us if we _don't_ let it."

Klaus nodded in agreement, turning from his mother's grave, unable to stand looking at it any longer.

As he turned, Klaus' eyes caught sight of Finn who was watching his siblings.

He'd disappeared after they'd found Esther and Klaus and had been gone the entire night. The eldest Mikaelson sibling, rims of his eyes slightly reddened from his obvious devastation, leaned against a tree as he watched. His dark eyes focused on Klaus, the apparent grief and seething rage causing the younger Mikaelson's face to fall but both remained where they stood.

"Niklaus."Elijah called, drying his hands on his tunic, raising his head and looking to Klaus."With the recent _disturbance_ and now the absence of Kol, we _need_ to keep hold of whatever family we have left."

"I-I _can't_."Klaus didn't look up from the ground, eyes on his now washed hands. He could still see particles of blood embedded underneath his nails, but it was an improvement from how his hands had been coated in crimson."He _hates_ me."

"With our newfound abilities comes _time_. Finn needs time but, more importantly, he needs _family_."Elijah softly replied, placing an encouraging hand on Klaus' shoulder."We _need_ family."

"You, me, Rebekah..."Elijah turned and looked into the forest where his daughter was saying goodbye to their fallen brother." _Ella_. She needs her family now more than ever, we _all_ do. I will _not_ let this family break if I have the means to keep it _together_."

Klaus finally looked at his siblings when Rebekah touched his arm fondly. Her tears still came, filling her eyes but she, as usual, still managed to comfort her brother.

" _Please_ , Nik..."

The siblings shared a look, Klaus finally nodding despite his uneasiness and he held Rebekah's hand before he turned away and began walking in Finn's direction.

Klaus slowly made his way over to his elder brother, raising his head an inch with each step as his belief in the purpose of keeping Finn with them grew. Klaus, while sorry for his siblings' pain over Esther's death, did not feel a loss. His need for his mother's love, while still there, was now a black hole in his heart that was beginning to fill with resentment.

"What did you say to our siblings that has refrained their _retribution?_ "Finn asked when his brother came up to him, it now obvious he had been listening."How can Rebekah _comfort_ you knowing _you_ are the monster that _murdered_ our mother? I expect this from Elijah despite his morality."

As he finished, Finn witnessed Elijah and Rebekah look away with almost shame. He knew they held their mother dear, despite their issues, but it seemed that they held their brother closer to their heart.

"Finn-"

"The mere _sight_ of you makes my blood boil, what you have taken from this family is unjustifiable."Finn cut in, holding up a hand when his brother attempted to speak once more, glancing over Klaus' shoulder at Elijah and Rebekah who stood watching them."How our siblings can still look at you with _warmth_ after what you have done _astonishes_ me. Then again, I suppose they never did show mother the affection she _deserved_."

"She cursed me then _abandoned_ me, and you stand there to defend her?"Klaus' upset subsided, his tone turning resentful, his obvious upset showing."She lied to me my _entire_ life, stood back and watched as Mikael abused me and yet-"

Klaus shook his head, the anger in his blue eyes turning doleful before they filled with unwanted tears. Finn narrowed his eyes as his brother drew in a long, sharp breath, turning his head away as if he were ashamed at the tears in his eyes. He was. Mikael would lash Klaus for _hours_ if he cried after being punished for something he didn't even do. He'd yell at his sons for showing weakness but never lash them like he did Klaus.

Finn's blood was boiling with rage, the sight of Klaus turned his stomach, but there was a small part—a _minuscule_ part of Finn that was tempted to place a hand on Klaus' shoulder. They'd never been close, Finn had always stuck by Esther's side, and his devotion to her made him distant from his siblings, but there were moments now and then where Finn would show affection to his siblings.

Despite this Finn remained headstrong, shaking his head, his anger with his brother prevailing.

"If you are looking for _sympathy_ , Niklaus-"

Klaus sniffed, blinking away his tears before he let out a cold laugh.

"From _you_ , Finn? I'd have more chance with our father."Klaus coldly replied, his response making Finn's eye almost twitch before the younger Mikaelson bitterly added."I apologize. He _never_ was my father, was he? Even before all of this."

Finn went quiet after that, Klaus' words leaving him startled for a moment.

"I suppose you are to _abandon_ us as mother did? Like Kol seemingly has?"Klaus murmured, pain in his eyes at the mention of his now youngest brother's absence."You never did think of anyone but _her_."

Finn glared at Klaus, suddenly taking a step forward and his brother straightened, ready to defend himself. But Finn made no move to attack Klaus. Instead, he angrily stared at his brother, the rage still burning as it was before.

"Your actions _utterly_ disgust me, Niklaus, and if what father told us about our immortality is true, you should believe that it is going to take me _centuries_ to look at you _without_ wanting to bury you in the ground to _rot_."Finn quietly and bitterly hissed, his voice cracking a little when he glanced at the hut they used to reside before he looked at his siblings, eyes softening a little."But, considering my duty to take care of this family outweighs my wish to destroy you, I am _remaining_ with this family."

Finn and his siblings had never been close-knit, they had been a group while he had remained with his mother. But, as the eldest, it was his duty to keep them together. He was head of the family now that his father wanted nothing more than vengeance.

"Father wishes to bury you, and I feel _little_ sympathy for you but, while I do not understand it considering your abhorrent actions, our siblings hold love for you and will stand by you. Father will have not hesitant in hunting them in order to get to you and in spite of their gluttonous tendencies, I will _not_ let him hurt my family."

Klaus gave a short nod, a small smile curving at his mouth when he heard the determination in Finn's voice. His smile quickly fell, however, as he remembered the vacancy that now resided in their family now that Kol was gone. Klaus looked back at the Mikaelson's that remained, expression now as determined as Finn.

Turning back a moment later, Klaus firmly replied."Neither will I."

Finn carefully studied Klaus, as if he were attempting to decipher if he was to be trusted. And, as he did that, he came to the realization that his younger brother, while a beast, was telling the truth. The elder brother didn't respond; he didn't glower or smile. Instead, he simply sidestepped Klaus and walked away.

And, after taking a moment for himself, Klaus soon turned and followed his brother.

Finn joined Elijah and Rebekah near Esther's freshly dug grave, standing over it with a forlorn expression. His hands met in front of him; his head bowed as he silently showed respect to his mother.

Rebekah turned in his direction, lips curving up a little, pleased with his presence as it meant he was remaining with them.

"Finn..."

"We must leave as soon as possible."Finn interrupted, looking anywhere but them as if it would pain him to do so, completely ignoring Klaus who came up beside Rebekah."Father is sure to have followed us."

Elijah nodded in firm agreement and, while upset by Kol's abandonment he hoped his brother had avoided their father. Mikael's rage toward Esther's betrayal had spanned days despite his success in making Klaus' wolf dormant. He would soon backtrack home after his murderous spree in killing the rest of the wolves.

They needed to get as far from Mikael as possible.

"We must-"Finn's eyes suddenly widened a little, and he looked around, demanding."Where is Ella?"

"Saying one last goodbye to Henrik and Ellie."Elijah quietly replied, face falling at the mention of their fallen brother and the same happened to his siblings."She knows we won't return and refused to settle until she could say farewell to her uncle _and_ her mother."

Finn simply nodded, and the siblings remained silent, collectively thinking of Henrik fondly as well as Ellie. Ella was in a state of confusion, hunger, and fright concerning recent events.

Elijah had spent some time there just after their turning but, after his bloodshed, he couldn't bring himself to go back. While the 'funeral' had been done in true Viking style, Elijah and Klaus had built a small shrine-esque area which was scattered with Ellie's favorite flowers and where Henrik's sword lay in front of a small monument where Ellie could go to spend time with them. While Mikael despised it, Elijah had never allowed his father to find its location and would go toe to toe with his concerning Mikael's criticism on how Elijah raised his daughter.

"Is she aware?"

"Ella knows her grandmother is gone."Elijah quietly replied, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic in order to hide the blood that stained it, rolling them up to his elbow, his voice turning more demanding as he, directing the next sentence to Finn, added."She knows _nothing_ of what took place. I _will_ tell her one day considering our immortality but not anytime soon. I expect you to respect that."

Finn didn't reply but he nodded in silent agreement, this telling Elijah he would remain silent about the subject.

A few moments passed, and Rebekah raised her head, whispering."Where are we going?"

"I have no clue, but it doesn't matter."Elijah answered with a shake of his head, looking up from the grave long enough to add."All that matters is that we remain ahead of father. _Together_."

"I suppose I have nothing better to do but to join you."

Rebekah let out a gasp, and they all turned to see Kol ambling towards them, thankfully having wiped the blood from himself. They'd thought he'd run off after the discovery of their mother and the threat of their father. But here he was, a silent relief, returning to them. It seemed down to Ella considering she was beside her uncle, holding his hand with the biggest grin on her face.

"Brother!"

Kol's shoulder length dark hair tied back a little matted with blood but, Ella seemed far too pleased with herself to notice. Even if she did, she was still too pleased with herself to care given the skip in her step.

"I found uncle Kol!"Ella sang, swinging their joined hands, brown eyes playful as she turned and looked up at her uncle, shaking her head."He was playing hide and seek."

Kol held out his arms, feigning upset as he sighed."I lost."

Ella gave a triumphant laugh, running ahead, pulling Kol with her in the direction of their family. As her laughter rid of the heavy silence that had befallen them, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and Finn were unable to stop themselves from fondly watching the now eternal six-year-old. Rebekah's lips curved up into a small smile, Klaus copying her a moment after as Ella reached them.

"It seems like you'll be needing my _mirthful_ presence, all things _considered_."

Giving a pointed look, he nodded down at the freshly dug grave, his smile falling fleetingly and his expression indifferent, as if he didn't know what to make of Esther's demise. He'd never been close with his mother; she'd always overlooked him but, despite that, she was his mother.

"Kol!"Rebekah happily muttered, an emotional smile curving at her lips as she realized that her siblings were now all in one place."We thought you _left_."

"I admit, I _did_ ponder it but _couldn't_ bring myself to go through with it when I came across our little precious saying goodbye to our fallen."Kol confessed reaching out with his hand, offering Ella's hand that was still embraced in his own to Elijah, nodding to his brother when he accepted."I then thought of how _miserable_ you all would be _without_ me and how _bored_ I would be without teasing you, so I returned."

As Ella ambled over to her father, Rebekah used Kol's open arms to her advantage and lunged at her brother, pulling him into a far too tight hug. Her brother huffed out a groan, a mix between annoyed and hurt because, apparently, his sister had forgotten about her newfound strength. Kol looked to his brothers for help but, instead of running to his rescue as he'd expected, his brothers turned and gave him smiles, Klaus patting his shoulder as praise for returning to his family.

"A little help here. Anyone?"Kol's voice was muffled due to the blond hair that was sprawled across his face as his sister buried his face in his shoulder."Given how we are now running for our lives, Nik, it's the least you could do."

A glower was his response and, while Kol attempted to peel his sister off of him without making her upset, Elijah had taken his daughter off to the side.

"Come."Elijah mumbled, kneeling down in front of Ella, picking up the fur he had taken from their family hut."You must wrap up; it's getting cold."

Elijah knelt down in front of his daughter, eyes skimming over the stained blood on her clothing, trying his best to avoid bringing attention o it. She hadn't spoken about what Mikael and Esther had turned them into or draining a handful of their neighbors. Instead, she let her father guide her and, if he told her that it was needed to happen, then she trusted him, just as she trusted her aunts and uncles.

"We are leaving soon."Elijah quietly reminded his daughter, doing his best to wrap the fur around her so that she wouldn't be cold on their journey."Did you say goodbye?"

"Yes, i said goodbye for _you_ , too."Ella said as her father got to his feet, reaching out with her arms as a silent demand to be lifted up."And everyone else."

"That was thoughtful of you."Elijah made a show of being unsure on lifting her up before he quickly swooped down and lifted Ella off of her feet."I'm sure they will appreciate it."

Ella happily sighed, smiling softly at her father, an arm wrapping around him to steady herself while she raised her other to show him two flowers. Elijah looked at the flowers she held, the familiar red and blue petals still as lively as they were when his brother had suggested the location they could build the monuments. The flowers were still vibrant as ever, even six years later, as if Ellie and Henrik were with them whenever they would visit.

Ayana had done a spell of sorts, a magical touch she said, to keep them filled with life. Even when Ella accidentally pulled one from the ground as a baby, the flower hadn't withered.

"I took one of mother's flowers and uncle Henrik's,"Ella said, showing her father the flower that had been scattered around her mother and uncle's monuments for years, able to withstand sleet, wind, and snow. She brought the petals to her nose and sniffed, smiling to herself before presenting the flower to her father."They will _never_ wither, remember? I wanted to keep them with me while we're gone."

Elijah gazed at his daughter for a long moment, a familiar warmth surging through him as he recognized the vibrancy in her brown eyes, the child-like winsomeness that she carried with her. She was still so human and, because of that, the fright of their future Elijah had started to feel didn't seem to consume him.

"Then we shall protect them as if they were here themselves."Elijah promised, smiling softly as fingers brushing the petals fondly before he looked to his daughter."Yes?"

Ella gave a zestful nod, fingers curling into her father's tunic while her hand carefully gripped the flowers firmly."Yes."

The pair shared a fond smile, Ella's nose scrunching up and a squeal-like giggle leaving her when her father hugged her tight before he tilted his head up and gently pecked the top of her head. Ella hugged her father, as if sensing his need for comfort, her little arms wrapping around him. He remained frozen for a moment, unsure of how to react to being comforted because he was the one who gave comfort. Elijah quickly collected himself before he hugged her back, eyes shutting for a moment to linger.

"We'll be all right, daddy."Ella whispered, embracing him one last time before she pulled back, the winsome smile gracing her face once more."We have each-other, that is _all_ we need. Just like you said and you are never wrong."

Elijah gave a small laugh, nodding in agreement before he murmured."That is right."

Ella smiled to herself as her father led them back to their family, setting her down on her feet so that she could stand beside her family. The child smiled softly at them, sensing how upset they were as they huddled together. They all circled Esther's grave, taking a moment to silently wish a final farewell, offering her aunt a comforting hug. Rebekah hugged her niece, petting her hair fondly as she quietly shed another tear for her mother.

"We'll be all right."Rebekah took a moment to look over her family before firmly promising."We have nobody but each-other now but I know that is all we need."

They remained silent, sharing looks now and then as they quietly nodded in agreement.

"We remain _together_ , in spite of our differences, as a _family_ , bound together by _love_ and _loyalty_ because, in the end, that is what matters. We stick together as _one_."Rebekah firmly stated what they had repeated to one another over the years either during their father's abusive tirades or merely an utterance of affection. _"Always and forever."_

Rebekah outstretched her arms, blue eyes flickering over her siblings. Elijah's right hand reached out and took Klaus', his left taking hold of Ella's, offering each a small smile as he did so. Ella quickly made sure her mother's flower was gently embraced within their grip. Beside him, Ella squeezed his hand before she looked beside her where Kol stood. Her uncle made a show of rolling his eyes before he offered her a hand.

"I guess we should indulge your aunt's melodramatic moment."Kol playfully drawled though there was not much jest in his tone but he did give a small smile considering he refused to show the alarm he was also feeling concerning Mikael's wrath."We go together hand in hand us mischief makers."

Ella laughed, jumping up when Kol baited his hand, offering it before moving it before Ella could take it. She finally caught it, giving a huff of triumph and, as she had with her father, Ella placed Henrik's flower in her hand before taking Kol's, looking pleased as she did so.

Kol looked at the familiar flower, smile falling as he stared at it pensively, before he nodded to Ella."Very good, precious."

The pair shared a small smile before her uncle took Rebekah's but not before muttering about how dramatic they were being. Rebekah, eyes shining with both relief and a hint of sadness, smiled once more before offering her free hand to Finn.

Rebekah smiled in encouragement when Finn looked at the hand."Brother?"

Her eldest brother hesitated for a moment, taking a few seconds to ponder before he gave a headstrong nod. He held out his hands, thumb grazing his daylight ring before he took Rebekah's hand but hesitated once more until, finally, he let himself take Klaus', too.

The Mikaelson family nodded to one another, collectively glancing at each joined pair of hands they spoke in unison, repeating Rebekah's statement and, therefore, sealing their vow.

"Always and forever."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you all liked it, and I do hope to write in the present, but i'm still not sure which season I should start in, you can suggest which you'd prefer if you'd like. I also think the flashbacks are _really_ important to the dynamics the family will have. **

**Anyway, i** **f** **you enjoyed this chapter and** **you** **would like to see more of this story** **,** _ _ **please leave a review.**__


	4. sail with me into the dark

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Mississippi River—1713**

" **What do you make of that?"**

Two men stood at the edge of their ship, eyes focused on another ship that had seemingly just appeared. It seemed abandoned in the middle of the sea, and the men had to squint in order to get a good look because it seemed to blend into the darkness.

"No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere."Second in command, Aaron, replied with a half attempted shrug, studying the ship for another second before adding."A _miracle_ ship."

His captain, Grant, didn't look away from the ship as he asked."Why is it just sitting out there?"

Aaron didn't answer his question, but he did look intrigued by the ship, already considering what riches could be on-board if the occupants were no longer.

"Suppose we ought to find out."

Not long later the men had boarded the ship and, after inspecting the rest of it decided to inspect below deck. Below deck was dark despite the glow of their lanterns, the sound of dripping water and the creaking of the ladder making the captain feel more than hesitant. Despite this, with his lanterns raised high, the captain descended the ladder to below deck one by one, their men following close behind.

Aaron gave a puzzled expression, seeing no reason as to why the ship was abandoned, accepting the lantern from his captain who was already looking around.

"Where in the hell is everyone?"

"Deserted. Which makes _everything_ in the hold legally forfeit."Grant no longer seemed nervous as he rubbed his hands together, giving a small smile before he looked back to his men."Take what suits you."

His men nodded, fanning out to see what there was to take, mumbling to one another as they studied belongings.

"What do you make of that?"

The captain turned, lantern held high as he followed his Aaron's gaze and looked down to see a coffin just beside his feet with a large, silver 'M **'** crest on the lid.

"All right!"The captain gestured to the coffin, taking a step back and speaking with a somewhat nervous tone."Open it up."

The crew, glowering a little at their captain but, when his captain narrowed his eyes at them, they quickly reached down and opened the coffin. The coffin opened, and both men released gasps of surprise as they looked inside. A little girl lay in the coffin, her eyes were shut, and she appeared to be either dead or sleeping, they weren't sure.

"What the hell?!"

Both men jumped back, but raised their lanterns to get a better look. The little girl lay still in the coffin; small hands joined, her head tilted to the side a little. Stray locks of her hair covered her face, so they were unable to guess her age but, given her youthful looks, they were sure she was a child. She didn't take up the entire coffin which made them even more uneasy.

But, against their better judgment, the captain and his second in command moved forward to get take another look at the child.

The light from the lantern illuminated her face as Aaron whispered."Is she dead?"

Just as the crew leaned forward once more to get a better look at the child, her eyes suddenly snapped open. She shot up into a sitting position, ringlets tumbling down her shoulders, giving them a better look at her face. They all let out gasps in surprise, yelps of fright filling the below deck as they kept their gaze on the child.

Aaron steadied himself before he was able to lose his footing."Good God!"

The little girl greeted them with a smile, dark eyes pinned on both men as she stretched, sleeping greeting. _"Hello!"_

The crew kept close together, all a mix of confusion and fear as the child showed no sign of being a threat or being afraid of them.

"Did I startle you?"Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head, sweeping her ringlets from her youthful face before she added in a whisper."Forgive me."

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and the captain jumped in fright as the sounds of faint cries were heard. He and his second in command turned to see what was happening, only to see that their men were gone.

Gusts of wind brushed past them as they held up their lanterns to inspect. The captain kept his gaze on the girl who seemed anything but frightened; she simply watched them. As he heard his men yelling in pain, Grant rushed away, running up the stairs only to be gone in a split second.

"There is no need to be sorry, precious; they are the ones who are trespassing on _our_ ship."

Grant turned around with his lanterns up to face a young, stunning blonde. He become entranced for a moment by her beauty, only to become frightened as he took a good look at her face. The spider veins underneath her blood, red eyes made him freeze in fear, and she merely smiled at Aaron, wiping smeared blood from her lips with a handkerchief.

"Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey."The blonde drawled, seemingly ignoring his fright as she studied them before looking over their shoulders, voice raising a little."Can I eat him, brother? I promise to share!"

As he turned, Aaron faintly heard the sound of the child whispering to the blonde who was pouting.

"I'd rather you _didn't_."

Aaron's eyes widened in alarm as a man stepped out from the darkness, smiling over at the blonde before shaking his head at the child who watched. He offered Aaron a small smile as he ambled over to him, observing the young man.

"You are to forgive my daughter; I hear she gave you quite a fright."The man gave a silent laugh, shoulders shaking as he reached down and took Ella's hand, steadying her as she stepped out of the coffin."Ella became quite seasick on our _long_ journey and, because of reasons I won't divulge, she couldn't rest above."

"Yet that does no excuse the _theatrics_ and her attempt at feigning innocence."The man then looked to Ella with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head as Ella peered up at him with wide eyes."But I believe her practical joke must've been the idea of a _bad_ _influence_. Perhaps from a certain swine who has the tendency to act more _childish_ as he gets older? Would you care to confess who came up with this plan, dear?"

"Ella Mikaelson is _not_ a tattletale."Ella pursed her lips, offering her father a shrug as he raised his eyebrow once more."You should know me better than that."

The blonde behind him let out a loud giggle, making the man turn his eyes to her only for his daughter to chime in on the laughter. The man shook his head with a long sigh, turning as Aaron started to shake in fright and he took a step back, only for the man to follow.

"There's no need to be afraid."Elijah said almost kindly, taking a step forward and meeting Aaron's gaze, compelling him."And do _exactly_ as I say. You will remember _nothing_."

Aaron nodded, repeating."I will remember _nothing_."

"We've had a _very_ long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore."

Aaron, without wanting to, gave an obedient nod before he looked over the Originals once more."What kind of hell demons are you?"

"We're vampires, darling. The _Original_ vampires."A young man appeared from the darkness, brown hair tied back, tone laced with pure smugness. He paused for a moment to lick his bloody fingers, humming to himself before he added."I'm Kol. It's a pleasure, i'm _sure_."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brother, the poor man has already suffered your _machinations_."

"Oh, _big brother_ , Ella and i were only having some _fun_!"Kol gave an exaggerated eye roll, grumbling underneath his breath before he gestured to his left."And don't forget Finn. I'm sure if I don't kill you first that his _dullness_ will."

"Be _quiet_ , Kol."

Another man appeared, taller than the two before him with an exasperated look as he frowned at Kol. Hands behind his back, he ambled his way over to the group, tongue licking up a drop of blood from his bottom lip. He didn't seem to relish in lapping up the blood as the rest did but he didn't attempt to help Aaron from his entrapment.

He simply offered Aaron a nod before going quiet as the rest introduced themselves, observing his family.

"Elijah."The man who had confronted him first gave a half smile before he leaned down and picked up his daughter who still seemed tired."You've already had the _pleasure_ of meeting Ella."

The blonde came up beside her brother, hand touching Ella's hair gently, brushing away hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Rebekah."The young woman grinned before it faded to a deep frown as she looked to the unopened coffin, resentfully adding."and, _hopefully_ , my father Mikael where he'll rest in _unspeakable_ _torment_."

The human jumped as he heard a body fall to the ground above before a male voice piped up."Are we saving the best for last?"

"And our half-brother, Niklaus."Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned, tilting her head up to get a better look at the other Original, sighing at the red smeared across his cheek and mouth."Ignore him; he's a _beast_."

Klaus shook his head with a chuckle, smiling broadly, showing his double fangs, making Aaron flinch.

Elijah shook his head, drawing out a long breath as his brother smirked."Niklaus, your manners are, as always, _without_ equal."

"We fled Europe and survived the seas."Klaus drawled as he put right the hem of his shirt, tutting at the blood stain before looking down at his sister."Would you rather I arrive _hungry_ on the shores of our new homeland?"

"I'd _much_ rather you be used as an _anchor_."Rebekah retorted in a sickly-sweet tone, offering Klaus her most pure smile which made him roll his eyes."Perhaps we'd finally be graced with some _silence_."

The rest of the Originals broke out into laughter, Kol and Ella's the loudest while Elijah attempted to remain stern. Even Finn's mouth curved up as Ella tried to persuade her father into allowing his smile, small fingers attempting to push his forced frown into a smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, forcing a frown as he glared down at his sister. His sister's lower lip jutted out dramatically as she copied Klaus' expression and Klaus fought his own smile before turning on his heels and walking away.

" _Oh_ , Nik, don't pout!"Rebekah sang as she picked up her skirts and pranced up the stairs to follow her brother, her laughter loud and clear."Come back!"

"Will our new home have proper beds, hmm?"Ella asked in a quiet voice, watching after Klaus and Rebekah for a moment before looking up at her father."Like Spain?"

"Of course."Elijah whispered in response, offering Ella a small smile as her own fell at the mention of Spain."You won't be on this _wretched_ ship much longer; I give you my word."

"This _is_ our new home, yes?"Ella almost inaudibly asked, fingers fidgeting with the ends of her hair, smiling bright when her father gave a firm nod, her belief in her father as resolute as ever."Good and I refuse to get on a ship for at least a _century_. However morbid it is, I am going to miss napping in the coffin; it is quite _comfortable_."

The youngest Original, whose eyes were becoming heavy, lit up as her uncles made their way over to her father, standing behind Elijah. She smiled as Kol tutted at her, shaking his head as he put on his best Elijah-esque scolding face.

Kol wagged a finger at his niece."You may be a vampire, darling, but there is no need to be _stereotypical_."

"You should've seen his face, uncle Kol! It was almost _picturesque_."Ella laughed eyes vibrant and smile broad as Kol gave a broad grin, pausing to yawn before her sleepy smile returned."I got a _tad_ bit worried; i thought he was going to a heart attack!"

Their smiles instantly turned innocent as Elijah looked at them, turning to face Kol and Finn, Elijah narrowing his eyes as his youngest brother and daughter shared an almost cheeky grin.

"I'm going to enquire about our whereabouts."Elijah looked down at Ella who, while still smiling, was becoming heavy-eyed."Would you do me a favor and take Ella above?"

Finn and Kol both nodded as Elijah took a moment to hold Ella closer to him and embrace her. Ella hugged her father back as best she could in her drowsy state.

The entire family were still reeling from Mikael hunting them down in Cádiz, Spain, burning the entire country in his wake as well as killing Klaus and Ella's beloved horse, Theo, and depositing its head on a pike in the town square. Ella, as well as Rebekah, had been quite traumatized by the entire experience, they all were. Elijah had held Ella even more closer since Spain, they all had because Ella he had always feared Mikael, she'd always had nightmares about him and that had only become tenfold since Spain.

"She's about to drop off, and the fresh air would do her some good."Elijah said to Finn and Kol, eyes remaining on his youngest brother when he noticed Kol's smirk."Don't think I don't know about your prank, Kol. Your need to amuse yourself intruded in on Ella's sleeping routine."

Kol gave an almost insulted look, arms crossing over his chest.

"Ella woke up during the storm, and it made her feel even more seasick. She was more than happy to give them a little fright, and it worked even better when she fell back asleep."

Kol huffed out a chuckle, petting Ella's head fondly, leaning across and letting his mouth skim her forehead before he rolled his eyes at Elijah's raised eyebrow."And why am I getting the devil's eye? These blokes were the ones to trespass on _our_ ship!"

"We are no better, brother, we are the ones who forced ourselves on this ship in the first place."Finn quietly countered.

"Nonsense, they were _more_ than happy to have us as guests."Kol replied with a straight face, tongue poking out and licking the corner of his mouth before he gave a mischievous grin."It was when we wanted to drain them they started to become quite... _reluctant_."

Kol's grin widened, and he rocked on his heels, seemingly either not noticing or ignoring Finn and Elijah's scolding glowers.

"Come, little one,"Finn mumbled as he took an extremely drowsy Ella from Elijah's embrace, smiling a little when she almost instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. His smile faded a little as he rubbed Ella's arm to feel that she was cold."Kol, hand over your coat, Ella feels quite chilly."

"Of course."Kol clicked his tongue with a hum as he pulled off his long, narrowly trimmed coat, tutting as he saw the blood stains glaring out of the corner of his eye at a darkened corner with a small, almost offended smirk."I won't be using it anymore, after all, considering the bloke had the _audacity_ to bleed on it."

Finn shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to bite his tongue. Keeping his niece close with one arm, he shook out Kol's coat before draping it over Ella. As he turned to make his way up the stairs to the upper level, he faintly heard Kol let out a giggle as they passed a bloody smear on the bottom step.

"You're an obnoxious _lout_."Finn turned and glowered at Kol with a shake of his head, keeping his voice as hushed as he could as Ellie's eyelashes fluttered before she fell into a calm slumber."Do you know what your problem is, Kol?"

There was no anger in Finn's words, as usual, just a hint of annoyance at Kol's dark, childish humor. It was how the oldest and youngest male sibling worked, despite rare moments of affection such as when Finn lunged at Mikael to protect Kol the last time they had crossed their father.

Kol heard Finn's tone and purposefully nudged the back of Finn's feet with his own as he stepped up a stair the moment Finn did.

"You?"Kol offered, also speaking in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't disturb Ella, the amusement clear in his voice."Or my _striking_ handsome looks?"

"Yes, _delusion_ is a _vast_ element of your problem, right above your tendency to-"Finn's voice soon turned muffled as they reached the level above, followed by Kol's also muffled snickering.

Elijah watched after his family for a moment before he turned to face Aaron, expression turning impassive and firm.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to tell us where it is that we have landed?"

Aaron's response was quick, obedient and monotone as he quietly stated."The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans."

"Thank you _so_ much."Elijah gestured to the large pile of the Mikaelson's belongings before he glanced at another corner out the corner of his eye with ghost of a polite smile, shaking his head."Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage."

Aaron looked to where Elijah had glanced at, raising his lantern in order to illuminate the corner. His eyes going wide with horror as he saw his crew who had been drained. Blood splatter and handprints decorated the walls of the ship that made Aaron's face go pale. He wanted to run, but his mind refused to work with his body.

He turned to look at Elijah who pursed his lips, giving a curt nod before he patted his chest, just over his heart.

"My _sincere_ apologies."

Elijah offered one last smile before he turned and made his way up the stairs, the sound of a scuffle following which he heard Elijah sigh at.

"Kol, if you _dare_ to push our sister over the side of this ship, your consequence will be _ghastly!_ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you all are all right with flashbacks; i'm trying to build Ella's character and give you a glimpse of her through the years. Flashbacks are important in this story because it gives you all an insight into their dynamics and Ella's relationship with each family member, so I _really_ hope you're enjoying them, let me know if you do. **

**I've read that most of you feel she'd remain benevolent and somewhat childish while still a Mikaelson because she's their light and I agree so i'm trying to add that in. I'm also trying to figure out where to start in the series, i'm not sure, so if you have an idea, then** _ **please let me know.**_

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, and you would like to see more of this story, _please leave a review._**


End file.
